


Tiara Replacement Run

by Crash5020



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: While watching TV, Lincoln accidentally sat on one of Lola's favorite tiaras, breaking it. Now Lincoln has to replace it before Lola finds out and faces her wrath.





	1. Chapter 1

After waiting 4 minutes, Lincoln opened the microwave and grabbed the freshly popped bag of popcorn from within it.

“Today is another pageant day for Lola, which means one thing… my sisters and I have to watch it live on tv,” Lincoln explained.

Lincoln opened the bag of popcorn and poured it into a bowl. Lincoln then picked the bowl up and started to make his way to the living room.

“I'm sure you're wondering why we have to watch it,” Lincoln continued. “You see; Lola freaks out when don’t watch her beauty pageants. Take the last one for example…”

2 weeks ago, The Loud Siblings were hanging out in the living room as Lola walked in with a trophy.

“Hey guys, did you see my spectacular performance?” asked Lola.

Her siblings shook their heads and her left eye began to twitch. “So, you’re telling me that none of you saw one of the best moments of my life?” Lola asked in a slightly irritated tone.

“I was busy talking to Bobby,” said Lori. “We’re planning our 12-week anniversary.”

“I was like doing my nails,” said Leni.

At that moment, Leni’s hands disappeared as she finished applying her nail polish.

“My hands are gone!” Leni screamed.

Lisa walked up to Leni with her clipboard and started to jolt down results. “Fascinating. It seems the invisibility formula I put in your nail polish only works on your hands,” said Lisa.

“I was working on a rockin’ new tune,” said Luna.

Luna played a chord on her guitar and Luan said, “I was working on my ventriloquist act.”

Luan grabbed Mr. Coconuts and asked, “Mr. Coconuts, did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?”

“Yeah, I heard he's all right now,” Mr. Coconuts answered.

“Get it?” asked a chuckling Luan.

“I was practicing my pitching,” said Lynn. “Lincoln!”

Lincoln quickly slipped his on his baseball mitt as Lynn threw a baseball his way. Lincoln caught the baseball and passed it back to Lynn.

“Nice pitch, Lynn,” Lincoln complimented.

“Nice catch, Lincoln,” Lynn complimented back.

Lincoln turned towards Lola and said, “I was hanging out with Clyde at his house.”

“I was busy talking to the departed,” said Lucy. “By the way, Lori, our great-grandmother thought your birthday presents were cheap.”

“She what?!” Lori exclaimed.

“I was playing with a spider,” Lana explained.

“SPIDER?!” Leni exclaimed before jumping behind the couch.

“You don't need to worry. A bird mistaken it for a bird and ate it,” Lana said in a sorrowful tone.

“I was working on a new growth formula,” Lisa explained. “Needed to make sure it doesn't cause bloating.”

Lisa quickly noticed that all eyes were on her and said, “I haven't tested it on anyone… yet.”

Lily took her diaper off and tossed it at Lola’s face. Lola removed the diaper from her face and calmly walked upstairs, much to her siblings’ surprise.

“Huh, she seemed to take that well,” said Lincoln.

The Loud Siblings then heard the sounds of crashing and thrashing coming from upstairs, prompting Lincoln to say, “Or not.”

Lincoln snapped out of his flashback and said, “You don't want to know what she did. Either way, for our sakes, we need to watch her. Because let me tell you, she cannot take anything calmly.”

Lincoln walked into the living room and asked, “Did I miss anything?”

“No, it just started,” said Leni.

Lincoln walked to the arm chair and just as he was about to sit down his sisters started to yell at him. A confused Lincoln sat in the chair and felt something break beneath him. Lincoln jumped up, turned around and found a broken tiara in the seat.

“OH NO!!!!” Lincoln shouted. “I just broke Lola’s favorite tiara!”

Lincoln mind went blank. He felt true fear creep in as he began to imagine the consequences he may face when Lola found out what he has done. It was at that moment that he realized that no matter what he imagined, Lola would probably think of something worse to do to him.

“I’m so dead,” Lincoln said in a distressed tone.

“I’ll be sure to talk to your departed soul when Lola kills you, Lincoln,” said Lucy.

“We got to replace Lola’s tiara before she gets back,” said Lincoln.

“We? We don’t have to do anything. You’re the one who broke the tiara,” said Lori.

“Oh really?” asked Lincoln. “Lisa, what’s the possibility that Lola will get mad at you guys for being unable to stop me?”

Lisa pulled a calculator out of her pocket and started to do the math. After 10 seconds of crunching numbers, she put her calculator back in her pocket and said, “99.9999999999999999999999999%.”

“Uh huh,” said Lincoln. “What were you saying Lori?”

To Lincoln’s surprise, Lori was no longer on the couch. Lincoln turned around and found Lori, spinning the car keys around her finger before catching them, standing in front of the front door.

“I’ll drive,” said Lori.

The Loud Siblings ran to the car and jumped in.

“Alright, who knows where Lola got that tiara from?” asked Lincoln.

“I do,” said Lana. “She got it from some pink store.”

“What’s the name of the store, Lana?” asked Lori.

“Uh… I don’t remember,” said Lana.

Lynn jerked Lana towards her by the shirt and shouted, “THINK, LANA, THINK! Our lives are at stake here!”

“And they’re not medium rare either,” Luan said with a chuckle. “Get it?”

“No?” said a confused Leni.

“Uh, I think it was called 'Pageant Winners,'” said Lana.

“Not a very creative name, dude,” said Luna.

Lori turned the car on and drove her siblings to the mall. Once there, Lori parked the car in the parking lot and The Loud Siblings ran into the mall. They then ran around the mall looking for the Pageant Winners store, but were unable to find it. They sat on a nearby bench and started to worry about what Lola would do to them if they couldn’t replace the tiara.

“We can’t give up!” said Lincoln. “If we don’t find the store, who knows what Lola will do to us?”

Lori’s eyes widen as Lincoln continued.

“Lincoln…” said Lori.

“She could do what did when we didn’t watch her last pageant,” said Lincoln.

“Lincoln.”

“She could do something worse!”

“Lincoln!”

“Or she could…”

“LINCOLN!”

Lori turned Lincoln around where he noticed the store they were looking for was right next to the entrance they walked in through. The Loud Siblings ran into the Pageant Winners store and began to look for a tiara replacement.

“Did anyone find it?” asked Lincoln.

“No! But I like found the cutest set of ear rings,” said Leni.

“Leni! We’re not here to shop!” Lori reminded her.

“But I thought we were here to get something for Lola,” said a confused Leni.

“...We’re here only for Lola” said Lori.

Lincoln continued to look through the store until he suddenly realized that one of his sisters was gone. But before he could say anything, The Loud Siblings heard a familiar voice ask them, “Hey Louds, what brings you here?”

The Loud Siblings look towards the register and were surprised to find Bobby manning it.

“Bobby? What are you doing here?” asked Lori.

“I work here now” Bobby answered.

“Got fired from your last job, huh?” asked Lisa.

“…Yes” Bobby sadly answered.

“Bobby, do you have a tiara like Lola’s favorite tiara?” asked Lincoln.

Bobby looked under the counter, pulled out a tiara that looked exactly like Lola’s and showed it to the Loud Siblings.

“This it?” asked Bobby

“That’s it!” Lincoln excitedly said as his sister cheered, “So how much does it cost?”

“Sorry, this thing can’t be bought with money,” Bobby answered.

The Loud Siblings quickly stopped cheering and Luna asked, “Well, how can we get it?”

“You need a certified pageant winner id card to get this,” Bobby explained.

“That’s perfect,” said Lincoln. “Lana, we can use yours.”

“Use what?” asked Lana.

“You know that pageant winner id card you won from that time you did a pageant posing as Lola,” said Lincoln.

“That thing? I kinda fed it to my pets,” said Lana.

“WHAT?!” The Loud Siblings exclaimed.

“It’s not like I knew we would need it,” Lana said defensively.

The Loud Siblings walked out of the store and immediately heard, “How did it go?”

The Loud Siblings screamed and then turned around, where they found Lucy standing behind them.

“Lucy, where’ve you been?” asked Lincoln.

“There was no way I would have gone into that store,” said Lucy. “It’s represents everything good about the world.”

“Okay… anyway, we need to get Lola’s id card,” said Lori.

“But she has it with her,” said Lana. “How are we going to get it?”

“First, we need to get to the pageant,” said Lincoln. “We can figure something out once we’re there.”

Later at the pageant hall, The Loud Siblings ducked into a nearby bush to stake out the backdoor.

“There’s a security guard guarding the back door,” Lynn pointed out.

“How are we going to get past him?” asked Luna.

“There’s only one way,” said Lisa.

“We make a distracting sound?” asked Lori.

“No,” Lisa answered.

“We ask him nicely?” asked Leni.

“No,” Lisa answered.

“Make a rocking lullaby?” asked Luna.

“No,” Lisa answered.

“Distract him with comedy?” asked Luan.

“No,” Lisa answered.

“Use my wrestling moves to pin him?” asked Lynn.

“No,” Lisa answered.

“Introduce him to the dark side of the world?” asked Lucy.

“No,” Lisa answered.

“Start a mud war?” asked Lana.

“No,” Lisa answered.

“Disguise Lana as Lola?” asked Lincoln.

“No- I mean yes. That’s what we have to do,” said Lisa.

“Oh, that means it’s time for a fashion makeover,” Leni said in delight.

10 minutes later, Lana, dressed as Lola, lead her siblings to the door and were stopped by the guard.

“Hold it. No one can come in through here,” said the guard.

“Hold it? Lola Loud doesn’t hold it for anyone!” Lana yelled.

“Lola Loud? But I thought you were already in,” said the confused Guard.

“Can’t a girl sneak outside for some fresh air without getting the 3rd degree?”

“Well, uh…”

“Now move it! I have a pageant to win!”

“Yes, Ms. Lola!”

“Oh, and let my brother and sisters in too. I want them to see another one of my spectacular wins.”

“Of course, Ms. Lola.”

The guard opened the door and allowed the Loud Siblings to walk in.

“Nice job, Lana,” said Lincoln. “Now let’s find Lola’s card.”

The Loud Siblings snuck their way into the dressing room and started looking for the id card, but were unable to locate it.

“I don’t get it. It should be in here,” said Lincoln.

“Hey guys! Over here!” Luan called out.

The others walked up to Luan and found a door with a star containing Lola’s name on it.

“I guess this the door to stardom. Heh, heh, get it?” asked Luan.

The Loud Siblings entered Lola’s dressing room and started to search through it. Leni quickly removed the glass from mirror and said, “It’s not over here.”

“Why would you even… You know what never mind,” said Lisa.

“I found it!” Lincoln shouted as he held the card up high.

“Great, now let’s get out of here and get the tiara before Lola finishes up here,” said Lori.

As the Loud Siblings head for the door, they suddenly heard a familiar voice shout, “My star doesn’t have enough glitter!”

“It’s Lola!” said Lincoln. “She’s coming this way! Everybody hide!”

The Loud Siblings, except for Lana, quickly hid behind a nearby armchair as Lana ran behind the mirror frame. Lola walked into her dressing room with a phone in hand and spoke into it, “Listen, I don’t care if there’s no more glitter! GET SOME MORE!”

Lola ended the call and walked up to the mirror frame, unaware that she wasn’t looking at her own reflection.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who the prettiest of them all?” asked Lola.

“The one who never asks” Lana answered in her own voice.

“What?” Lola said in a shocked tone.

“I mean; you are off course. Lola Loud is most beautiful girl in the world,” Lana answered in Lola’s voice.

“Oh. Well mirror, you’re right as always,” said Lola.

Lola walked out of her dressing room and The Loud Siblings left their hiding spot.

“Let’s get out of here,” said Lincoln.

The Loud Siblings quickly raced back to the mall and into the Pageant Winners store.

“Hey, Louds,” said Bobby. “You get the card.”

Lincoln showed Bobby the card and as Bobby rung the tiara up, he asked, “By the Lola, aren’t you supposed to be at a pageant?”

“I’m Lana,” Lana said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“That’s a good Lana impression,” said Bobby. “I bet you pose as her if you need to.”

Bobby handed the tiara to Lincoln and The Loud Siblings ran back to the car. Lori drove them all home and they ran back into the living room. Lincoln placed the tiara where the original was and he, along with his sisters, jumped on the couch as Lola entered the house.

“Hey guys, guess who won another pageant?” asked Lola.

“You did?” said Leni.

“No, Leni, it was Lo… oh, yeah, you got it right,” Lisa said in a surprised tone.

Lola walked into the living room and noticed her tiara on the arm chair.

“Hey, I was looking for this everywhere,” Lola said as she picked the tiara up.

“Yep. That’s where it’s been. That same exact tiara has been there all day,” Lincoln said as he tried to stay calm.

The Loud Siblings began to sweat as Lola looked at the tiara with skepticism and asked, “Ok, where’s my real tiara?”

A cold shiver goes down her sibling’s spines and they’re rendered speechless. Lincoln mustered up some courage and said, “What do you mean? That’s your tiara. The same exact one that’s been there all day.”

“I know what is and isn’t mine and I know this isn’t mine,” Lola explained as she walked up to Lincoln.

Lola jerked Lincoln towards her and said, “Now I’m going to ask you again. Where’s my tiara?”

“Okay, Okay. I accidently sat on it because I didn’t see it on the chair. So we went to the Pageant Winners store to get a new one for you,” Lincoln admits. “Please don’t kill me.”

Without saying a word, Lola grabbed Lincoln by the ear and dragged him upstairs to her and Lana’s room. Lola released her grip on Lincoln’s ear and quickly walked to her bed. Lola pulled a box from under her bed and placed it in front of Lincoln.

“What are you going to do to me?” Lincoln fearfully asked.

Lola opened the box and to Lincoln’s surprise, it was filled with tiaras like the one he broke.

“Wait a minute, you have replacement tiaras?” asked a surprised Lincoln.

“Of course I do,” said Lola. “Do you know how many times people in this house brake my tiaras? I’m honestly shocked that none of you realized that I replaced it without taking a trip to the store.”

“You mean you’re not mad at me?” asked Lincoln.

“Normally I would be, but you did try to fix your mistake and I’m a good mood since I won another pageant, so I’ll let it go this time,” said Lola.

Lola then proceeded to cut holes into Lincoln’s clothes and applied makeup on him to make it appear that he’s been assaulted.

“What are you doing?” asked Lincoln.

“I’m making it look like I gave you the 3rd degree,” Lola answered. “Can’t let anyone think I’m going soft.”

Lola finished her work and said, “Now when you go down there, you better act like you’re in pain.”

Lincoln nodded his head and Lola walked downstairs.

“Wow, I guess Lola can take things calmly,” said the stunned 11-year old. “Well, at least none of us are going to suffer a Lola attack.”

Suddenly from downstairs, Lincoln heard Lola ask, “Hey guys, did you see my spectacular performance?”

“Uh oh,” Lincoln muttered as he remembered that


	2. Epilogue

The next day, Lincoln and Clyde ran out of the school, covered in paint, and duck into a nearby bush.

"We're the only survivors, Clyde," said Lincoln. "We're going to have to enact the kamikaze plan. Do you have the bombs?"

Clyde lifted his shirt, revealing the paint bombs strapped across his upper body.

"Ready and loaded," Clyde said, giving Lincoln a thumbs up.

"Alright. We may be fall… but at least we'll go out as legends," said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Clyde stood up and loaded their paint guns.

"By the way, Clyde, do you feel like you're forgetting something important?" asked Lincoln.

"No," said Clyde. "Why do ask?"

"I don't know, I just feel like something happened and I can't remember it," said Lincoln.

As Lincoln pondered his mysterious feeling, a cloaked figure was on the school roof, watching him.

"Interesting," The cloaked figure said with a smile.


End file.
